Pets
Pets are the animals you use to fight in Wild Ones. Currently, there is a'' Dog, a '''Rabbit, a [[Panda|'Panda']], a Monkey, a Cat, a Bat,'''a ''Platypus, a'' 'Dragon, a ', a '''Hedgehog, a Duck, a Dino, a [[Crocodile|'Crocodile']] a Kangaroo a Rhino 'a 'Super Skunk a Tiger, a Fox, and a Raccoon . There is currently eight Expired Pets: [[Lion|'Lion']], ' Penguin', Hippo,Koala , Werewolf ,Hamster ''', Chameleon' and 'Armadillo' Here's a chart of Pets and their Ability. * -''Expired Pets Pets Dog pic.png|The Dog|link=Dog Rabbit pic.png|The Rabbit|link=Rabbit Panda pic.png|The Panda|link=Panda Monkey pic.png|The Monkey|link=Monkey 180px-WildOnes_Cat.jpg|The Cat|link=Cat Armadillo.png|The Armadillo|link=Armadillo 130px-Bat.png|The Bat|link=Bat Hamster.png|The Hamster|link=Hamster Platypus (Small).png|The Platypus|link=Platypus Dragon Small.png|The Dragon|link=Dragon 152px-Penguin.png|The Penguin (Expired)|link=Penguin 163px-Chameleon.png|The Chameleon|link=Chameleon 150px-Hedgehog.png|The Hedgehog|link=Hedgehog DUCK.jpg|The Duck|link=Duck Hippo.jpg|The Hippo (Expired)|link=Hippo dino.JPG|The Dino|link=Dino lion.JPG|The Lion (Expired)|link=Lion Croc.png|The Crocodile|link=Crocodile Koala.png|The Koala (Expired)|link=Koala canguro_pet.PNG|The Kangaroo|link=Kangaroo Rhino.png|The Rhino|link=Rhino Skunk.png|The Super Skunk|link=Super Skunk Eltigrewoversion.png|SPOILER WARNING: The Tiger|link=Tiger Cvfgb.png|The Fox Panda *Extremly great Health (Higher than Rabbit and Monkey) (Same as Dog) *Low Jump. *Speed a little below Average. *Special Ability: Punch, where the Panda punch another pet for 400 damage and can knock them really far if used correctly. Dog *Great Health. *Same speed with Rabbit and Monkey. *Average Jump. *Special Ability: Dog Bone, where you drop a bone-shaped bomb that can deal a maximum of 450 damage. Armadillo *Average Health. *Speed a little below Average. *Average Jump. *Special Ability: Dig, where you can dig through terrains. *The special ability is good for many reasons. It can be used to dig a hole in the ground to make your opponent fall into the trap. Useful in Creepy Crawly map. Hamster *Average Health. *Average Speed. *Great Jump. *Special Ability: Giant Form, where the Hamster grows and halves all damage taken. *The special ability is keen on defense. Rabbit *Average Health. *Average Speed. *Great Jump, especially a high jump with the special ability. *Special Ability: Super Jump, where the Rabbit is used to make a really high jump that can be used in many situations. *The special abiliy can be used to cover distance, reach to higher ground really fast, get crates faster etc. Bat *Average Health. *Average Speed. *Huge Jump. *Special Ability: Fly *The Bat used to Fly by jumping but it is needed to click the ability button to fly, plus it looks more robotic than before. Monkey *Average Health. *Average Speed. *Huge Jump. *Special Ability: Climb, where the Monkey can climb over all terrain but Monkey's moving speed will become slower than usual. *The special can be used to jump horizontally, depending of the slope of the terrain. It's also good for many situations if used with practice. Cat *Average Health. *Huge Speed. *Almost Perfect Jump. *Special Ability: Scratch, where the Cat scratches any pet that is close to it. *The special ability is like the Punch, but takes 350 damage, 50 damage weaker than the Punch. Platypus * Average Health. * Speed a little below Average (Almost Average). *Almost Great Jump. *Special Ability: Flood, where the entire map gets flooded with water. *The Platypus can survive in water without losing Health. Dragon *Almost Perfect Health. *Speed same as Platypus. *Average Jump. *Special ability: Spit or Dragon Breath, where the Dragon breathes fire that can deal up to 600 damage and hit multiple people. *The Dragon can't fly. Chameleon *Great Health. *Average Speed. *Average Jump. *Special Ability: Tongue Grab, where the Chameleon use its tongue to move a pet, function same as a harpoon Hedgehog *Great Health. *Average Speed. *Average Jump. *Special Ability: Superspin, where the Hedgehog spins and can roll toward another pet to cause damage. *It was accidentally released last year. All users who bought the Hedgehog got to keep it. Duck *Great Health. *Huge Speed. *Average Jump. *Special Ability: Peck, whom the Duck pecks by using its beak and peck any pet that is close to it. Dino *Good Health. *Average Speed. *Below Average Jump. *Special Ability: Earthquake, where the Dino is stomping making Earthquake. *You can use it 2 times per match. *5th Pet to be introduced in the Collection Raffle . *It was released on 9/6/2011 Crocodile *Good Health *Low Speed *Good Jump *Special Ability: Tail Whip, where the Crocodile is Smacking someone with its Tail. *You can use it x4 Per Match *It is the 6th Pet to be introduced to Collection Raffle, whick is really annoying to other players. Kangaroo *Good Health *Low Speed *Good Jump *Special Ability: Battle, where the Kangaroo is Battling someone. *It is the 7th Pet to be introdudced in Collection Raffle. Rhino *Huge Health *Good Speed *Good Jump *Special Ability: Rampage, where the Rhino is Rampaging someone. *Shit Pet! Super Skunk *Maximum Health *80% Speed *Maximum Jump *Special Ability: Spray, where the Super Skunk is Spraying fart at someone. *Note that Super Skunk is the best pet in Wild Ones and the price is lower than Dino's. Tiger *? Health *? Jump *? Speed *Special ability: Claw where the Tiger is scratching and then roaring at pet. *First Inapprociate content Pet. *The ability makes Tiger the most violent pet in game. Expired Lion *Almost perfect health, same as dragon. *Average Speed. *Average Jump. *Special Ability: Lion Roar, damages opponents between 200-300. *You can use it 6 times per match. *Hackers hack this pet. *it is only available at the treats sale. Hippo *Good Health. *Average Speed. *Below average jump. *Special Ability: Chomp, where the Hippo chomps other pets. You can use it 5 times per match. *It was advertised at the Main Menu. *It was released on 19th May 2011 and you can only get Hippo if you purchase 85 treats and get it for free. *The Hippo was Re-Released in June 30. Penguin *Great Health. *Average Speed. *Average Jump. *Special Ability: Fishspit, where the Penguin spits out Fish multiple times inflicting Damage. *The special ability can be used twice per match. *The Penguin can survive in water without losing health like the Platypus. *It was accidentally released. All users who bought the Penguin got to keep it. *Before Hedgehog was released Penguin was avaliable when buying treats. *When Wins It is jumping or making a Dance. *The Penguin was Re-Released in June 30. Koala *Good Health *Great Speed *Good Jump *Special Ability: Eucalyptus Smack, where the Koala Smacks someone with Eucalyptus Flower. *18th Pet to be released. *You can hack it with use of TSearch. *This is the 4th Expired Pet Trivia *Five weapons are based on an animal but is not a pet in the game. These weapons are the Cow, Trout, Spider Bomb, Beehives and Killer Hamster. *When you color the Panda all white, the Panda looks like a Polar Bear. *When a pet dies it will break into fragments and will dramatically fade like beehives. See more on Faint. *Penguin and Hedgehog are the only Pets which have no tail. Category:Contents Category:Pets Category:Missing Content